Eren en el medio
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Conozcan a los Yaeger: a Carla, la dulce madre trabajadora. A Grisha, dedicado padre investigador. Y a los cuatro hermanos: Levi, Mikasa, Eren y Armin. Esta es su historia y una crónica de su destructivo paso por la vida… de los otros.
1. Chapter 1

**Eren en el medio**

* * *

><p>Este fic es una suerte de mejunje entre un par de clásicos en mi vida: <strong>La familia Hollister <strong>y **Malcolm in the middle,** XD.

Aclaro de antemano que **no está centrado** en los **pairings **ni en las **vidas amorosas** de los personajes.

Además, pueden llegar a **haber relaciones heteros como homos.**

Para los descuidados: **soy fan del Erwin x Levi y del Eren x Mikasa.** Guerra avisada… mata de otra forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el distrito Shigashina. Los árboles ver… Ah, no. Los niños Yaeger liberaron una plaga de sapos en otoño y los árboles habían sufrido las peores consecuencias. Los expertos lograron salvarlos y eliminar la plaga, pero ese año los árboles no florecerían. Así que, era un día normal en el distrito Shigashina. Los pájaros can… Ah, no. No había pájaros cerca a la casa de los Yaeger desde que estos trataron de alimentarlos con la comida que la segunda hermana mayor trató cocinar. Entonces, veamos, empecemos con un: era un día normal en el distrito Shigashina. Los árboles, no; los pájaros, no… Las nubes… ¡eso! Un conjunto de nubes pasó sobre esa casa en la esquina de la calle Rose con María. Esa casa de dos pisos, césped descuidado y pintura desmanchada.<p>

Eren Yaeger se despertó en una habitación vacía. Apurado, corrió al baño y a empellones cogió su peine mientras Mikasa terminaba de pasarse las manos mojadas sobre su cabello y Armin se lavaba los dientes (era el degenerado de la casa: se lavaba los dientes antes y después de cada comida).

—¡Guigago, Eguen! —se quejó Armin, tragando un poco de pasta de dientes cuando su hermano mayor le dio un codazo para devolver el peine al estante. Aunque devolverlo no implicaba colocarle siquiera en un lugar que lo mantuviera en su sitio por mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ¿por qué te tienes que lavar los dientes antes de comer? Eres raro, Armin —le dijo Eren, con el aliento a sopa de papa de la noche anterior.

—Espero que haya sobrado algo de la cena… —comentó Mikasa, empujando a sus dos hermanos menores, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ahí, la dulce madre de familia, Carla Yaeger, los esperaba con el desayuno hecho y seis espacios preparados en la mesa: para papá Yaeger, mamá Yaeger, el pequeño Armin, Eren, Mikasa y…

—¿Por qué sirves la cena en el desayuno? —le reclamó Levi cuando tuvo un plato de sopa en su sitio.

—Es alimenticio y así crecerás más —le contestó su madre.

—Querida… —repuso Grisha Yaeger—, Levi ya tiene diecinueve años, es un poco difícil que gane más centímetros…

—Si hubieras tomado la leche cuando niño no serías tan bajo, querido, ahora come y crece —dijo Carla sin voltear a mirar a su esposo e hijo mayor.

—Muy graciosa, mamá —siguió Levi—. ¿Por qué ellos tienen desayuno de verdad, eh? —dijo, mirando los platos de cereales con leche.

—Ellos están creciendo —replicó Carla.

Levi suspiró. Pese a que su madre se contradecía no había alguien suficientemente loco para hacerle notar el detalle.

Cuando los tres adolescentes entraron a la cocina y vieron a su hermano mayor ahí, la emoción no tuvo descripción.

—Levi —dijo Mikasa—: te cambio mi cereal por tu sopa.

Bueno. Los hermanos no eran precisamente unos poetas a la hora de manifestar sus sentimientos.

—Armin, ¿me prestas un billete de cinco?

En realidad, Levi pasaba bastante tiempo con su familia, extrañamente, siempre llegaba a la hora de las comidas o cuando alguien dejaba algo de cambio sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Ah? ¿Para qué?

—No te preocupes —dijo Levi, con la billetera de su hermanito en manos. Armin ni se preguntó cómo había obtenido su cartera tan rápido—. Te lo devuelvo mañana.

—Ese es un billete de diez…

—Es el impuesto que cobro.

—Pero…

—Bien, bien —Levi rodó los ojos—. Te devolveré el doble, ¿vale? —Se levantó apresurado.

—¿Vas a trabajar, hijo? —le preguntó Grisha de buen humor.

—Sí, papá.

Antes de que pudiera escabullirse por la puerta de la cocina, el suave agarre de su madre le detuvo. Y el rostro de Levi era el de alguien que no estaba siendo sujetado con gentileza por una dama delicada, sino más bien por un monstruo brutal.

—Lleva a tus hermanos a la escuela —sonrió Carla.

El hermano mayor iba a negarse, pero ese rostro gentil y bondadoso… Sintió pánico de averiguar qué había detrás. Todos en esa casa habían experimentado lo mismo.

* * *

><p>El oficial Hannes recibió una alerta, un "Yaeger 04", que en lenguaje coloquial señalaba la cantidad de hermanos reunidos en una misma área no menor a cien metros. Lo que era una señal de alerta inminente. Entonces, el oficial Hannes prendió el coche y manejó hasta aparcar frente a la escuela Shigashina justo en el momento en que una camioneta vieja se estacionaba mal y tres adolescentes gritaban al interior.<p>

Hannes pudo ver al hermano mayor al volante y supo que sus previas pesadillas relacionadas a los Yaeger tenían que hacer espacio a otro terror nocturno.

—Levi, a los años —saludó el oficial Hannes, acercándose por la ventana del conductor.

El hermano mayor le devolvió una mirada indiferente y aburrida.

—Oficial, no se preocupe. No vine aquí voluntariamente, mi madre me obligó a traerlos —señaló a los tres adolescentes que se peleaban por bajar del auto.

—Ya veo… —Hannes miró a Mikasa y la sola idea de que pronto obtendría su licencia de conducir le aterró—. No te quedes mucho rato entonces… ¿eh? —se despidió volviendo a cruzar la pista para regresar a la seguridad de su auto.

Eren le dio un codazo a Armin, que lo dejó recostado sobre el asiento, y aún así no pudo evitar que Mikasa saliera primero.

—Ese Hannes es un idiota —se quejó Eren—. ¿Por qué te trata como si fueras un criminal, Levi?

—Quizá por los rumores que se dicen de él —dijo Mikasa, alisándose la falda.

—O quizá por el expediente policial que tiene —añadió Armin, terminando de salir del coche y arreglándose cuidadosamente la ropa y el cabello.

—No piensen demasiado en esas cosas —contestó Levi con su misma pasión: la de un iceberg bien frío—. O no les dejará descansar en las noches.

Armin se dio cuenta que en eso de no pensar en las cosas sus hermanos eran muy buenos, porque dormían a pierna suelta desde que tenía memoria.

Luego de despedirse con unos vagos "adiós", Levi arrancó el coche, no sin antes dedicarle una "cálida" mirada al oficial Hannes. Este respiró con alivio una vez que la alerta Yaeger pasó de 04 a 03.

* * *

><p>El cerebro de Eren volvió a su máximo funcionamiento cuando la campana de la hora del almuerzo sonó. A su lado, Mikasa pareció haber reiniciado su CPU mental también.<p>

Jean Kirschtein del cuarto año apareció en la puerta acompañado por Reiner Braun. Mikasa les dio un saludo vago mientras seguía buscando algo en su cartera.

—Hey, Eren, cómo te trata la vida, ¿eh? —se acercó Jean.

El muchacho no le hizo mucho caso. Jean era un tipo irritante y varias veces se había peleado con él, incluso cuando no tenían mucho tiempo que compartir ni mucho menos iban en el mismo año.

—Mikasa, ¿qué tal te trata este año? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Reiner me dijo que la profesora del 2B de su sección repite los exámenes, tengo los míos —exclamó Jean.

A Eren le dio asco cómo ese chico sudaba de la nada cuando estaba frente a su hermana. Aunque realmente no se preguntaba la razón de ello ni le importaba.

—Pero nosotros tenemos al profesor Kei no a la profesora Rogers —contestó Mikasa.

—Eso le dije a Jean, pero no quiso escuchar —suspiró Reiner—. Por cierto, Mikasa, ¿te están enseñando esa cosa de trigonometría?

—Sí.

—Vale. Te doy un billete de cinco si me consigues apuntes de alguien que de hecho estudie, ¿te parece?

Mikasa respondió de inmediato extendiendo la mano:

—Hecho —dijo, cogiendo el dinero y comenzando a salir del aula—. Eren, voy a separar sitios en el comedor, te apuras —anunció.

El muchacho no tuvo tiempo de responder porque su hermana desapareció por el pasillo a toda prisa.

—Y Eren —Reiner le dio una palmada amistosa—, ¿cómo te va con Mikasa, te acostumbras?

Eren suspiró sonoramente.

—¿Cómo va a ser? —lloriqueó—. De hecho es una pesadilla tenerla en mi mismo grado. ¿Quién quiere tener a su hermana siguiéndole a todas horas?

Reiner quiso hacer una broma pero Jean se apuró a interrumpirle antes de empezar.

—¡Es que no tienes idea de cómo apreciar la existencia de una hermana mayor, idiota!

—¡Una hermana mayor es una hermana mayor, imbécil! ¡Mikasa debería estar estudiando contigo y con Reiner en lugar de repetir este año y estar conmigo!

—¡Acaso fue su culpa! —exclamó Jean.

Reiner intervino:

—De hecho sí lo fue.

Eren se encogió de hombros sintiendo un poco de culpa. La cantidad exacta que debía tener como responsable indirecto. Después de todo no fue Mikasa la que empezó a leer ese manga sobre gigantes y personas que se colgaban de arneses y saltaban desde alturas peligrosas para atacarlos. No fue ella quien le insistió a Armin diseñar un prototipo para ver si podían ser como esos soldados. Y, bueno, al final fue ella quien se emocionó más con el tema mientras Eren pasaba a interesarse más en Angry Birds. Y fue ella quien decidió saltar del árbol más alto del parque con los arneses. Y fue ella quien terminó estrellándose contra un camión de helados luego de balancearse temerariamente varios minutos y ganar las ovaciones de los muchachos presentes. Y fue ella quien terminó en un pequeño coma y una pierna rota y tres meses en cama y otros más en terapia.

—Tampoco es tan malo… —dijo, tratando de disipar así su sentimiento de culpa.

Jean refunfuñó.

—¿Y tú por qué tan molesto? —Eren se levantó con hambre. Si no se apuraba, probablemente Mikasa picaría de su comida.

—Oh, vamos, Eren —rió Reiner—, no creo que no lo sepas a estas alturas…

Jean se molestó y sonrojado exclamó:

—¡Silencio! ¡No tengo que explicar nada a un idiota de tercer año! ¡Y tú, Reiner, qué bajo caíste haciéndote amigo de alguien de tercero!

—Vamos, Jean, ahora soy de tercero, ¿qué le voy hacer? —sonrió Reiner sin tomarse en serio la crisis de su amigo.

—Oh, apuesto a que los extraña mucho —sonrió Eren con malicia—. Mikasa y Reiner eran tus mejores amigos, ¿eh?

Jean lo miró con desprecio.

—Me largo de aquí, no sé qué tengo que andar haciendo con un mocoso como tú…

—¡Vamos, Jean, no te pongas así! —Reiner también dejó a Eren para ir tras Jean.

Unos minutos después, Eren caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela rumbo a la cafetería pensando en la deliciosa comida que su madre le había preparado. Ante él vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas rodeando a uno de los alumnos especiales.

—Vamos, Annie, ¿es cierto que no pueden crecer aquí adentro, eh?

—¿La luz, la necesitan mucho, eh?

—¿Y si te cortas una uña, te transformas también, eh?

Eren se acercó interrumpiendo las preguntas. El grupo se puso alerta. Un Yaeger cerca podía terminar en algo malo.

—Hey —dijo, mirando a Annie—. ¿Si te cortas el pelo también te transformarías?

Annie le miró con indiferencia, como había hecho con el resto, y se alejó sin responder nada.

—Uh, esos perdedores de la clase especial de titanes —comentó alguien al aire—. Son tan tontos…

—Y ridículos, ¿quién quiere transformarse en un fenómeno?

—Encima si ya son tan raros como Annie, ¿no?

Eren volvió a mirar al grupo con su extraño humor de siempre.

—Creo que sería genial ser un titán —dijo—. Podrías hacer toda clase de cosas peligrosas y te volverían a crecer los brazos y piernas —acto seguido, se alejó de nuevo por el pasillo.

—En todo caso, probablemente a los Yaeger les sería muy conveniente ser titanes —dijo alguien—, al menos les sería más útil dado sus historiales que a alguien tan aburrido como Annie…

El resto recordó las tres veces en las que Mikasa se rompió algún hueso, las seis en las que Eren se cortó alguna parte del cuerpo y las dos veces en las que Armin terminó con la cabeza vendada. Y, claro, la incontable cantidad de veces en las que la leyenda de la Escuela Shigashina había terminado arrestado o esposado a una cama de hospital.

Sin duda, quienes necesitaban miembros de repuesto ahí eran los Yaeger. Aunque la sola idea de que alguno de ellos fuera un titán… El grupo sintió cierta apreciación por Annie de pronto.

* * *

><p>Armin revisó su almuerzo: fruta, emparedado, jugo. No era un almuerzo digno de un Yaeger. Faltaba la grasa saturada y el azúcar indiscriminado en su dieta. Sin embargo, su hermano mayor había asaltado su billetera y ahora se quedaría sin su dosis extra de energía. Armin no iba a confesarlo nunca, pero era un adicto al azúcar.<p>

—Hey —le saludó Mikasa, sentándose a su lado y colocando dos almuerzos y dejando caer una tonelada de gomitas dulces.

—¿De dónde sacaste todos eso, Mikasa? —preguntó Armin asombrado, tomando unos cuantos y metiéndoselos a la boca.

—Le hice un favor a uso chicos de segundo.

—¿Les ayudaste a bajar una pelota de un árbol o algo así?

—Les ayudé no golpeándolos al descubrir que querían espiar en el baño de chicas —explicó Mikasa.

Por la cantidad irracional de gomitas dulces, Armin supo que los muchachos debían tener mucho que perder si Mikasa los golpeaba y la escuela se enteraba de sus intenciones.

—¡Oigan, oigan! —se acercó Eren gritando, señalando la torre de golosinas—. ¿A quién golpeaste, Mikasa?

—A los de segundo —contestó ella.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron observando detenidamente su reciente adquisición.

—Imagínense todas las horas de juegos que tenemos contenidas en estas gomitas —fantaseó Armin.

—Mucha comida chatarra gratis —añadió Mikasa.

—Pero si mamá se entera… —Eren torció el rostro, molesto. Y sus hermanos le imitaron.

—Nos va a quitar todo —se quejó Mikasa.

—¡A menos que nos los comamos todo ahora! —añadió Eren.

—¿Crees que podamos hacerlo juntos? —Armin miró con hambre las golosinas. Pero la parte de su cerebro que funcionaba mejor que sus hermanos le advirtió que no debía tratar de averiguarlo.

—¡Sasha, maldita cerda! —Alguien gritó y la atención de los Yaeger se dirigió hacia Sasha Brauss del mismo salón de Eren y Mikasa.

La muchacha tenía fama por su apetito inacabable y sus malos momentos para intentar comer. Como en ese caso, que trataba de devorar una pizza medio entera que salvó del basurero.

—Sasha sí que come de todo… —comentó Eren al aire.

—A veces me sorprende que de verdad entre tanto en ese estómago —añadió Mikasa.

—Me pregunto si es real… —dijo Armin—. ¿Cuál será el límite de ese estómago?

Una luz invisible iluminó a los hermanos. Una epifanía vino volando hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que Sasha corría con la pizza en la boca y se chocaba con su mesa.

—¡Sasha! —dijo Mikasa.

La muchacha se irguió y los miró, de inmediato protegió su pizza.

—Hey, Sasha, mira —añadió Eren—, tenemos todos estos dulces y no podemos comerlos…

—¿Qué quieren decir, eh? ¡No bromeen conmigo! —reclamó la muchacha.

Armin le arrimó una silla.

—¿Quieres sentarte y comer con nosotros? —le invitó.

* * *

><p>Grisha Yaeger estacionó el auto en doble fila, saltó del interior dejando la llave dentro y saludó al oficial Hannes.<p>

Este suspiró y pasó la alerta Yaeger de 03 a 04. El padre no era mejor que los niños y sintió compasión por ese ángel llamado Carla, a quien adoraba en secreto desde su auto de policía.

Cinco minutos después de haber llegado, Grisha llegó a la dirección, en donde la secretaria le indicó entrar al despacho del director con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Permiso —dijo Grisha empujando la puerta.

Sentados en el sofá, estaban Armin, Mikasa y Eren.

Dot Pixis le dio un saludo a Grisha y lo invitó a tomar asiento en la silla ante su escritorio.

—¿Qué hicieron esta vez? —les reprendió el padre mientras se sentaba.

—Es un poco complicado —dijo Pixis—. Verás… Grisha —por el gesto que puso, Grisha supo que poco a poco la complejidad en las travesuras de los niños estaba llegando al nivel de Levi—. Mikasa obtuvo una cantidad ridícula de gomitas dulces… Y entre tus tres hijos convencieron a Sasha Brauss, una compañera de clase de Eren… y de Mikasa, de comérselos todos…

—¿Gomitas dulces? Su madre no quiere que coman chatarra, niños —les reclamó Grisha.

—Las gané gratis —se excusó Mikasa.

—Por medio de amedrentamiento —explicó mejor Pixis—. El caso es que Sasha terminó en la enfermería muy enferma después de protagonizar cierto proceso físico en el comedor de la escuela que dio paso a un efecto cadena…

—Fue épico —asintió Eren con una sonrisa tonta.

—Todavía no puedo… —Armin ahogó las náuseas con una sonrisa, o quizás al revés, Grisha no quería saber.

—Mentes débiles en cuerpos débiles —dijo Mikasa.

—Grisha —siguió Pixis, palmeando una pila de documentos bastante alta al lado derecho de su escritorio—. Esto es rutina pero no por eso voy a dejar de hacerlo. Por general, prefiero que Carla venga…

—Ella tenía trabajo… —se excusó el nervioso hombre—. Pero le contaré…

—Me encargaré de llamarle por la noche, no te preocupes —le sonrió Pixis—. No por nada tus hijos siguen en esta escuela luego de tantos años. Hemos aprendido que nuestra disciplina no es nada al lado de la de Carla. Pero ese es otro tema. Por favor, Grisha, recuerda que estos expedientes están construyendo el futuro de tus hijos. Más rayas al tigre y en lugar de animales salvajes serán monstruos, ¿entendido?

Grisha asintió, disculpándose en nombre de la familia. Luego de eso, Pixis lo dejó ir, señalando que los niños estaban suspendidos por el resto del día y que mejor se los llevara a casa. Una rutina que el padre de familia había aprendido de memoria.

* * *

><p>El viaje en auto fue silencioso solo por unos minutos.<p>

—¡Niños!

—¡Papá, no puedes permitir que el director se lo diga a mamá!

—Sí, castíganos tú, papá. Al final nadie resultó herido…

—¡Tú también eres bueno con los castigos, papá. ¡Vamos!

—Oh, niños, no hagan eso —respondió Grisha mirándoles desde el espejo retrovisor—. No soy un científico por gusto. Quizá no sea buen padre, pero soy muy inteligente. Y mi inteligencia me dice que Carla debe hacerse cargo.

—¡Pero papá! —reclamaron los tres.

—Ok, miren —repuso, porque en el fondo tenía una debilidad por sus pequeños e ingenuos retoños que tan solo cometían el error de vivir un poco más intensamente que los demás—. Limpiarán el jardín por una semana, nada de irse a vagar luego de la escuela por dos semanas y harán las compras por el mes. Ese será su castigo, ¿entendido?

—E ir a disculparnos con Sasha —añadió Armin.

—Buen detalle, hijo —sonrió Grisha—. Díganle a su madre que yo les planteé ese castigo, si está de acuerdo, bien.

—Estará de acuerdo —afirmó Eren de muy buen humor—. No nos han castigado como en tres semanas.

—Veintiséis días —le corrigió Mikasa con gentileza.

—Es cierto —añadió Armin—. No han pasado cosas graves en tantos días, es imposible que algo como esto la haga ponerse furiosa…

—¿Papá, por qué detienes el coche aquí?

—Porque hay un auto de la Policía estacionado ante la casa.

* * *

><p>Carla Yaeger le ordenó al taxi que la dejara ahí, pagó, reclamó su cambio y corrió los últimos ocho metros en dirección al coche de policía.<p>

Reconoció a Erwin Smith sosteniendo la puerta trasera y haciendo que Levi saliera del interior.

En la acera estaban Mike Zacharius y su antiguo amigo de la escuela, Hannes. Este último tenía un rostro consternado.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Carla.

El pobre hombre balbuceó y negó con la cabeza.

—No es tan serio —dijo Mike—. La vaca estará bien —añadió—. Aunque no sé si esas personas podrán volver a comer carne luego de eso.

—¿Luego de eso? —repitió Carla, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Levi, quien extendía las manos esposadas hacia Erwin para que se las quitara.

—Jovencito —dijo.

Levi se encogió de hombros y se puso pálido.

Para el resto de hombres ahí, el tono de Carla sonaba como el de una madre preocupada por el estado de su hijo.

Erwin Smith, sin embargo, había aprendido que el sentido de percepción de los chicos Yaeger respecto a la santa madre que tenían, era un poco distinto al resto.

Y ahí donde todos venían a la Virgen María, ellos al parecer contemplaban a algún demonio de las profundidades.

—Si lo que hizo fue tan grave, ¿por qué no lo dejan en la cárcel al menos un día? —le reprendió Carla a Erwin.

—Lo siento —sonrió este—. Le juro, señora Yaeger, que en la delegación buscaron en todo el manual y no encontraron cómo procesar esto… Así que… —Erwin retiró las esposas y las guardó, empujando a Levi hacia su madre, que era un castigo peor que una cómoda noche en la prisión de la delegación—, aquí tiene.

—Lo lamento mucho —Carla hizo una venia y luego miró a Levi con seriedad—. ¿No tienes nada que decir, jovencito?

Levi abrió los ojos, tanto que parecía que se iban a salir.

—Lo siento… —susurró, haciendo una venia también cuando su madre le jaló una oreja.

—Me vas a oír cuando entremos a casa —le advirtió ella con una candidez tal que los policías sintieron que Levi no merecía una madre así.

—Por cierto —añadió Erwin mientras Hannes y Mike regresaban a la patrulla—. Esta es mi última vez.

—¿Cómo? —exclamaron Levi y Carla al mismo tiempo.

—Me transfieren a Asuntos Titanes mañana —informó Erwin, como si estuviera avisándole a su familia o a viejos y queridos conocidos.

—¿Eso significa…? —repuso Levi, confundido—. ¿Que ya no me vas a arrestar más?

Su tono sonó casi como si estuviera terminando una relación de años.

—Eso parece —dijo Erwin, con un tono que sonó bastante más triste de lo que debería.

—Pues felicidades —le sonrió Carla en cambio—. Un hombre como usted merece un buen trabajo, y Asuntos Titanes es una división muy importante, ¿cierto? Estoy segura de que le irá muy bien. No necesita andar perdiendo tiempo con las tonterías de este muchacho. Le deseamos lo mejor en su nuevo puesto —añadió, sosteniendo las manos de Erwin—, y gracias por su dedicación.

—Gracias a ustedes —se encontró diciendo Erwin, y no supo en realidad por qué.

Carla lo dejó ir y Erwin agitó una mano de despedida hacia Levi antes de entrar al coche.

Un segundo después, el muchacho se acercaba al auto y tocaba la ventana.

—¿Seguro que ya no vas a poder arrestarme? —volvió a preguntar.

—Ya no estarás en mi jurisdicción —le contestó Erwin, pensativo—. A menos, claro, que de pronto te involucres con los titanes…

El rostro que puso Levi hizo que hasta Mike se pusiera nervioso. Erwin aclaró su garganta para no pensar en nada. El auto arrancó y Levi observó cómo se alejaba hasta que la voz de su padre le hizo voltear y notar cómo Armin entraba corriendo a la casa y arrancaba el cable del teléfono.

—Querida, ¿qué sucedió?

—¡Levi! —repuso la mujer, señalando al muchacho—. ¡Y por cierto, estás castigado!

Este se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues no sé cómo funciona esto si ya no vivo en esta casa.

—Pues hasta que no termine tu castigo, vas a regresar a tu habitación. Sin televisión y sin Internet, jovencito —dijo Grisha.

Levi les miró incrédulo por un instante, pero la mirada insistente de su madre era como un imán. Finalmente, comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

—¿Y los niños, por qué están aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Carla.

—Oh, hubo un incidente en el comedor y decidieron suspender las clases —dijo Grisha—. Nada serio… mañana todo vuelve a la normalidad…

—¿En el comedor? ¡Por suerte les mando comida preparada en casa! No soporto toda esa comida chatarra que preparan ahí, además que es asquerosa. Una vez la probé y casi vomito…

—Ah, ¿en serio?

Levi entró a la casa y se apoyó contra el sofá mirando a sus hermanos. Los muchachos le sonrieron con inocencia. Él les devolvió el mismo gesto.

—¿Algo interesante que contar?

—Oh, no tienes idea de lo que hicimos hoy…

* * *

><p><strong>Quién es quién en esta historia...:<strong>

**Levi (19)**: el hermano mayor de la familia Yaeger. El hermano "cool". Es famoso por su corta estatura, sus problemas con la ley y su retorcido sentido del humor.

**Mikasa (16)**: la segunda de la familia Yaeger. Es el "hermano" más fuerte. Es famosa por su actitud parca, su mal sentido del humor, sus destrezas físicas y su alma de kamikaze.

**Eren (15)**: el tercer hermano de la familia Yaeger. El hermano "¿…?". Es famoso por no pensar nunca antes de actuar. No es tan inteligente ni fuerte como sus dos hermanos mayores, pero posee un factor "furia" que lo coloca en un nivel superior a la hora de ser destructivo.

**Armin (14)**: el hermano menor de la familia Yaeger. El hermano "inteligente". Es conocido como el más tranquilo y el que mejor futuro tiene. Aunque no por eso corre con mucha suerte.

**Carla Yaeger:** la dulce madre de la familia y dedicada mujer trabajadora. Es vista como una mártir por tener que lidiar con sus hijos, y estos le tienen un terror infinito.

**Grisha Yaeger**: el padre de familia, un científico muy inteligente y dedicado que a veces no sabe cómo lidiar con su familia.

**Hannes:** Policía de la zona.

**Erwin:** antiguo Policía, destinado como Detective de Asuntos Titanes, ha conocido a los Yaeger desde que solo era un simple novato debido a los delitos de Levi.

**Mike:** compañero de trabajo de Erwin.

**Dot Pixis:** el director de la escuela a donde asisten los Yaeger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

><p>—Bien, me marcho.<p>

Levi revisó la mochila y la comida que había "tomado prestada". Tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana.

—¿No quieres esperar al desayuno? Mañana acaba de verdad tu castigo —le advirtió Armin.

—Eso no estaría en mi naturaleza —respondió Levi.

Eren asintió, emocionado.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Por instinto, Armin se tiró bajo la cama y Eren se quedó congelado en su sitio.

—Sí, definitivamente no serían buenos delincuentes —gruñó Levi, reparando en la persona que entraba—.Mikasa —dijo, y los niños parecieron relajarse pero no abandonaron sus puestos—: recuerda que para el Gran Salto debes fortalecer tus piernas. Debes poder saltar desde esta ventana al patio y además correr diez cuadras sin detenerte para sentir que estás lista.

—Lo tendré en mente, hermano —asintió la muchacha, cerrando la puerta una vez que quedó dentro. Una formalidad para mantener las acciones de su hermano en secreto aunque sus padres no estaban en casa.

—¿Quieres practicar un poco? —le ofreció Levi, mirando hacia el suelo del jardín.

—Me llegó el periodo, es incómodo.

—Mikasa… ¿por qué tienes que decir esas cosas? Es asqueroso —chilló Eren.

—Sí, no es agradable —añadió Armin desde su lugar seguro en la cama.

—¿Qué dicen ustedes, par de cerdos? —les amonestó Levi, colgándose la mochila al hombro—. La menstruación es más natural que andar eructando y pedorreándose para contaminar la habitación y no compartir el Netflix de la laptop.

—Me he acostumbrado luego de compartir por tanto tiempo la misma habitación con Eren —se quejó Armin.

—Eso no es justificación —Levi terminó de salir por la ventana, sosteniéndose del borde con una mano—. Mikasa, recuerda: practica duro antes del Gran Salto o terminarás como Eren.

El muchacho en cuestión se levantó indignado.

—¡Estos veinte puntos en mi espalda lo valieron!

* * *

><p>Marco y Jean se asomaron en el aula pocos minutos después de sonar el timbre, tenían tiempo antes del cambio de profesores. Reiner alzó una mano y se acercaron al rincón junto a la ventana. Bert, Armin y Sasha rodeaban a Mikasa mientras Eren comía su almuerzo pese a que aún no era la hora.<p>

—Entonces, ¿es cierto que lo harás? —preguntó Marco con una sonrisa protocolar, la forma en que mostraba su desaprobación pero su respeto por las decisiones de los otros.

Mikasa asintió con decisión.

—¿Y tú no vas a hacer nada para detenerla? —se quejó Jean, codeando a Eren.

—¡No sería justo! —se quejó el muchacho—. ¡Parecería que tengo miedo de su logro! —Su rostro se oscureció por un segundo—. ¡Pero es mejor así! ¡Si rompe mi marca, lo único que tendré es un nuevo reto que superar! ¡Mikasa! ¡Debes hacer tu mejor esfuerzo!

—Lo haré —contestó ella muy tranquila.

—¿Y cuándo será? —Reiner miró hacia el cielo por la ventana—. Hoy día está fresco y luminoso…

Eren y Armin mostraron sus rostros descompuestos.

—No, estoy con mi periodo, tengo que esperar a que acabe porque no quiero sentirme limitada, nunca sabes cuándo la san-

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Reiner se cubrió los oídos mientras Jean lo imitaba y Marco y Bert se sonrojaban—. ¡Pudiste decir que lo harías la próxima semana!

—Levi dice que no debo avergonzarme de esas cosas —dijo Mikasa.

Reiner se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—Levi —frunció el ceño—, hablando del rey de Roma… ¿cómo le va a su hermano?

—Él sí que era toda una leyenda —añadió Marco—. Dos de cada tres alumnos en esta escuela fuimos sus víctimas…

—Los buenos tiempos… —suspiró Armin con preocupación.

Mikasa y Eren le miraron curiosos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¡Armin, dinos quienes y les arrancamos los dientes!

—¡No es nada! —exclamó el muchacho.

Eren y Mikasa se cruzaron de brazos y Armin decidió que era buen momento para levantarse y regresar a su aula. Bert le imitó.

—¡Podemos protegerte para siempre, Armin! ¡Que no te de pena! —gritó Mikasa mientras Armin y Bert se perdían en el pasillo.

—O podrían enseñarle a defenderse… —añadió Reiner, golpeando la mano de Sasha, que intentó robarse una chocolatina que tenía en su saco.

Los dos hermanos torcieron los cuellos, como perritos que tratan de entender una lengua extraña.

* * *

><p>Grisha detuvo el auto frente al viejo edificio. Pese a los contra que Carla puso, debía aceptar que los pro de Levi tenían sentido. Sí, el edificio era viejo, pero no tanto como Carla hacía parecer con sus comentarios sobre capas geológicas, y las columnas y estructura eran de una época en donde les interesaba hacer durar las edificaciones. Pasaba lo mismo con los servicios, algunos cortes de luz que podían durar varias horas y había que pagarle a alguien para que limpiara los tanques una vez al año, y ese alguien debía ser viejo porque la gente joven no estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de tanques. Pero el alquiler era muy bajo y el espacio grande, incluso para todos los que vivían ahí en ese momento.<p>

Erd, Gunter y Oluo se quedaron petrificados en las gradas de la calle cuando vieron el auto de los Yaeger. Un segundo después, como si se tratara de sus superiores en la armada, corrieron hacia el coche, Erd abrió la puerta y la sostuvo, Gunter tomó la bolsa de Carla y Oluo le tendió una mano para ayudarle a salir.

—¿Te vengo a recoger? —preguntó Grisha, saludando a los muchachos.

—Levi me llevará —sonrió Carla.

Grisha asintió y puso a andar el auto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Carla entró al departamento y asintió mientras inspeccionaba cada rincón. Como toda antigua edificación que terminó en manos de un ambicioso casero, lo que fue un piso para tres, lo era ahora para cinco.<p>

—Inmaculado —dijo mostrando su aprobación.

—Levi nos obliga a limpiar cada día, señora —le informó Erd. Una suerte de confesión, denuncia y necesidad de que ella supiera que el muchacho no era solo un expediente policial viviente.

—Es lo único bueno que tiene este hijo mío —suspiró la mujer tomando asiento en el sofá.

Mientras Erd le alcanzaba una almohada y Gunter corría por un vaso de agua de cortesía, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Señora Carla!

Oluo se acercó a tomar las bolsas de las compras, apenas un par muy ligeras pero que el hombre insistió en llevar a la cocina.

—¡Petra querida! —sonrió Carla, levantándose a abrazarla. De inmediato se alejó, disculpándose.

—Esa fue una patada —asintió la muchacha.

—Ya son seis meses, ¿cierto? Y recién es que empieza a notarse… —Carla ahogó un nuevo suspiro mientras guiaba a Petra hacia el sofá y la hacía tomar asiento mientras acomodaba almohadones en su espalda—. Estoy tan feliz de ser abuela… pero al mismo tiempo…

—No se ponga así —le calmó Petra—, las cosas…

—Por favor —continuó Carla, sujetándole las manos con fuerza—, si alguna vez encuentras a un buen hombre a quien ames, quien te ame…

—Señora Carla…

—No lo dudes ni por un segundo —asintió Carla—. Este bebé podrá ser de Levi, pero eso no significa que tú hayas ofrecido tu alma en el proceso, ¿sí?

Petra asintió con gentileza. Acostumbrada a la curiosa familia a la que pertenecía su más curioso exnovio y padre de su hijo.

—Él me cuida bien —dijo—. Y estoy segura de que será un padre maravilloso cuando el bebé nazca.

—No me preocupa el bebé —confesó Carla—. Los bebés Yaeger tienen un gen especialmente desarrollado para sobrevivir en cualquier circunstancia —y la siguiente palabra puso un poco nerviosa a Petra—: Créeme.

—Está bien…

Carla pareció satisfecha con esa muestra de fe ciega.

—La que me preocupa —prosiguió— eres tú, tu felicidad y tu futuro. Quiero que sepas que solo teniendo a este bebé ya eres madre a tiempo completo, no necesitas dedicarte las veinticuatro horas de los siete días a la semana al niño solo para satisfacer a la sociedad en un rol materno diseñado como un estereotipo horrible.

—L-lo sé…

—Somos una familia grande —le insistió Carla y Petra no podía entender de dónde sacaba Levi que su madre era un monstruo cruel cuando solo veía a una dulce y dedicada mujer—, el bebé estará en buenas manos.

—S-sí…

—Y, Petra, sé que esto suena raro viniendo de una madre…

La joven se liberó del agarre de Carla y posó sus manos en sus hombros.

—Lo diré con toda honestidad, señora Carla… —dijo, con una voz calmada y llena de empatía—. No soy la mujer adecuada para enderezar el camino de Levi, lo sé. Además me he dado cuenta de que tengo más futuro que él en estos momentos. Así que no pienso descuidar mis estudios. Mis notas están muy bien, el embarazo no me ha causado ningún problema y aprobaré este año en la universidad. Además, incluso si Levi aún no encuentra su rumbo, es un buen muchacho. Y él y estos hombres maravillosos con los que vivo… —ambas levantaron los rostros para notar las sombras ocultas tras la puerta de la cocina, temblando— me cuidan siempre. No debe preocuparse…

Carla asintió y Petra agradeció que la abuela de su futuro hijo no fuera alguien que cuestionara a una joven de veinte años embarazada de un hijo que tenía más hojas en un expediente policial que recomendaciones para universidades y con el que ya no tenía una relación pero con el que compartía departamento junto a otros tres hombres en un edificio de fines de los años setenta en donde las conversaciones matutinas no eran nunca sobre el clima.

—Por cierto —dijo Carla, levantándose—, ¿dónde está Levi?

* * *

><p>—No sé por qué se quejan de la comida de la escuela —comentó Levi, devorando una albóndiga en el proceso.<p>

—No nos quejamos de la comida de la escuela, mamá dice que no es nada alimenticia y prefiere que no la comamos —dijo Armin, despidiéndose de su albóndiga pero agradeciendo que tenía su merienda casera para compensar.

—Tonterías —continuó Levi, sorbiendo la pasta—, yo crecí con esta dieta…

Los hermanos menores decidieron no hacer ningún comentario al respecto pero se aseguraron de disfrutar los emparedados de salami, la manzana y la limonada como si fuera néctar de dioses (dioses que pasaban el metro sesenta).

—Oigan —dijo repentinamente Eren, de forma tan, pero tan repentina que puso en alerta a Mikasa y Levi—, estuve pensando que debería participar también en el Gran Salto.

—No.

—¿Qué? —Eren miró sorprendido a su hermano mayor.

—Escucha, Eren —dijo Levi, tomando una albóndiga del plato de Mikasa (los tres hermanos se habían servido los almuerzos a pedido del mayor aunque no fueran a comerlos)—. ¿Quién de nosotros es el que tiene más cicatrices?

—Yo…

—¿Quién de nosotros ha realizado más hazañas temerarias?

—Tú…

—¿Y quién de nosotros tiene menos cicatrices en relación a las hazañas que ha realizado?

—¿Mikasa?

—No cuenta, estar en coma le resta cinco puntos.

—Entonces, eso te haría el número uno…

—Exacto —Levi se señaló, luego a Mikasa y a Armin, al final extendió su dedo a Eren—: Eres el último. Incluso cuando no eres el menor, eres el último, Eren.

—¿Quieren decir que tengo algo como una maldición que hace que siempre tenga accidentes…?

Mikasa gruñó.

—No, Eren. Quiere decir que incluso cuando nosotros somos irresponsables, tú eres como que… —miró a Armin en espera de que completara su idea.

—Imprudente —añadió el hermano menor.

—Eso mismo —continuó Levi—. Eren, el año pasado te robaste el momento de Mikasa. Eso no es justo. Además, nunca terminaste la prueba. Admito que fue genial que la herida fuera tan grande que pudiéramos verte las costillas, pero en sí, el Gran Salto no fue hecho.

—¡Entonces puedo hacerlo ahora!

—¿Estás loco? —le reclamó Levi—. Para empezar, deja de ser tan egocéntrico, las cosas no siempre se tratan de ti. Este es el momento de Mikasa. Tendrás el próximo año para hacerlo.

—¡Pero!

—Pero —dijo Levi, la lengua viperina bien afilada, como sus ojos—, si se te ocurre seguir jodiendo con este tema como el cabeza hueca que eres, te aseguro, Eren, que vas a arrepentirte.

Eren se encogió de hombros (solo porque sabía qué podía pasar cuando alguien trataba de continuar una conversación con un Levi de mal humor, que era tan malo como llevar al límite a su madre).

—Entonces, Mikasa —continuó Levi luego de un corto e incómodo silencio—, ¿cuándo termina tu periodo?

Armin dejó su emparedado sobre la mesa y cuando Levi le preguntó si lo iba a terminar, el muchacho simplemente dejó que se lo comiera sin responder.

* * *

><p>Cuando Levi regresó a casa y se encontró con su madre, salvo por Petra, el resto de habitantes seguía oculto.<p>

—Ah, cariño, qué bueno que llegas —saludó la dulce mujer.

Levi se quedó pegado al marco de la puerta. Un silencio incómodo invadió la sala, similar a la paz antes de la tormenta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Espiando? ¿Estás hablando mal de mí a Petra? Porque nuestra relación…

—Terminó porque eres un irresponsable y no cambiarás por motivación propia conmigo a tu lado —le interrumpió Petra.

Levi les miró por largos segundos con esos ojos de pescado que parecían estar eternamente enfadados.

—Así que viniste para eso —dijo con tono desenfadado, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado? Solo para ver si has roto tu propio record de convencer a Petra de que soy un bueno para nada.

—¡Levi, tú mismo me dijiste que eras un bueno para nada y terminaste la relación!

—Porque sabía que algo así pasaría…

—¿Acaso puedes ver el futuro?

—Tratándose de mi madre…

—¿Tratándose de mí qué?

Levi frunció el ceño.

Carla también.

Esa era la señal. La puerta más cercana a la sala se abrió y Erd jaló a Petra a la seguridad de una habitación con una sola puerta y una ventana estrecha sin escalera para incendios.

* * *

><p>Estaban hablando de penes, vaginas y condones. Connie no paraba de hacer bromas y Sasha de gritar que no, que solo porque esa fuera una banana ella no tenía hambre (bueno, sí lo tenía).<p>

Mikasa estaba preocupada.

No por la clase. Había entendido rápido la parte de los embarazos y que los condones solo eran 97% seguros. No, eso no la preocupaba, sino el hecho de que Eren estaba profundamente callado en su asiento a dos lugares del de ella.

Que Eren estuviera callado en una clase de educación sexual donde había que ponerle globos a bananas solo podía significar una cosa.

Mikasa frunció el entrecejo y mandó un mensaje de texto a Armin y Levi.

* * *

><p>Grisha Yaeger interrumpió su trabajo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse con violencia y cerrarse con violencia dos veces. Solo abandonó la seguridad de su laboratorio en el sótano cuando las voces de Levi y Carla le llegaron en sonido estéreo.<p>

Para cuando subió las escaleras que daban a la cocina, Levi iba al segundo piso furioso (el tipo de furia que solo Levi tenía, que era silenciosa como la radiación).

—Lo castigaste de nuevo… —dijo Grisha, acercándose a su esposa para masajearle los hombros.

—Se atrevió a culparme de que su relación con Petra no funcionara…

—¿Sabes? —continuó Grisha, estirando bien los brazos para mantener cierta distancia—. No es que quiera darle algo de razón. Pero creo que si cada vez que pelean, lo castigas mandándolo a su habitación en esta casa, nunca podrá resolver lo que sea que tiene que resolver con Petra…

Los hombros de Carla se pusieron duros, como piedras muy afiladas.

Grisha tomó aire y siguió masajeando.

* * *

><p>Armin, Mikasa y Levi comían en cámara lenta. En parte para vigilar a Eren, en parte porque ese día había brócoli para la cena.<p>

Eren abrió la boca y de un bocado se comió el último arbolito de su comida, dejó los cubiertos dentro del plato, se limpió la boca y se retiró informando que necesitaba estudiar.

—¿Mató a alguien o planea hacerlo? —preguntó Grisha cuando Carla empezó a recoger los platos con ayuda de Armin.

—No estamos seguros, papá —contestó Mikasa—. Pero lo averiguaremos.

—Avísenme, sea lo que sea —advirtió Grisha, levantándose para servirse un poco más de café y regresar a la seguridad de su sótano blindado.

Levi aprovechó para esconder unos brócolis entre los que su padre había dejado.

—¿Crees lo mismo que yo? —dijo a su hermana, en voz baja.

Mikasa asintió.

—Sabe que tengo mi periodo, como no prestó atención a la clase de hoy, no sabe que tiene unos días más para aprovechar, de modo que mi teoría es que lo intentará hoy. —Tragó su último brócoli porque a diferencia de sus hermanos ella sabía que a veces lo feo era bueno para el cuerpo; de pronto, su teléfono sonó y ella lo revisó—. Jean me dice que Eren ha hecho un evento en Facebook sobre el Gran Salto.

—Ese hijoputa… —susurró Levi.

—Tenía planeado comprarme unas nuevas pesas con el dinero que sacáramos de las apuestas que armaste con mi salto —añadió Mikasa con desánimo.

—¿A qué hora es? —preguntó Levi, cuidando de que su madre siguiera lavando, mientras habría su cuenta desde su teléfono.

—En dos horas —el teléfono de Mikasa volvió a sonar—. ¿Hiciste una actualización en nuestro evento?

—Todavía podemos hacer algo con esto. El problema es que dados los antecedentes de Eren, todos van a apostar en su contra… Mikasa —Levi la miró con mucha seriedad, el tipo de cara que solo ponía cuando había dinero y acciones poco difíciles de justificar de por medio—. ¿Qué dice tu intuición femenina de todo esto?

Mikasa se cruzó de brazos mientras masticaba un trozo de pollo. Para cuando tragó y dio un sorbo a su refresco, había tomado una decisión.

—Esta vez tendrá cuidado. Quiere hacer el salto, pero hacerlo bien esta vez.

—Además es familia… —suspiró Levi, mirando de reojo a su madre—. Y si sale herido… mamá se molestará si se entera que apostamos en su contra…

—¿Por qué se enteraría? —inquirió Mikasa.

Levi se inclinó hacia su hermana con estrecho secretismo.

—Es su tercer ojo, lo sabe todo aunque no lo sepa todavía…

* * *

><p>Levi y Mikasa compartieron habitación hasta que el hermano mayor cumplió los dieciocho y decidió iniciar una vida emancipada (y porque se negó a ir a la universidad y empacó antes de que su madre le hiciera las maletas y le enlistara en la armada o algo similar).<p>

Cada vez que Levi era castigado, volvía a la comodidad de la parte superior del camarote.

Pero ahora estaban ocupados inflando las muñecas que servirían para cubrir su ausencia. Tres de cada cinco veces solía funcionar. Aunque esas tres de cada cinco veces, solían ser atrapados fuera de casa por vecinos molestos o esas malditas cámaras del gran hermano.

Claro que era bueno saber que las muñecas inflables tenían un uso más loable en el mundo, como el de ayudar a un grupo de hermanos en sus planes de destrucción.

Mikasa abrió la puerta de la habitación y gritó un buenas noches que su madre y padre respondieron vagamente. Era cuarto para las diez.

Con las luces apagadas y los muñecos bien colocados en las camas, Levi y Mikasa se deslizaron hacia el patio de la casa. Esperaron cinco minutos por Armin y cuando no apareció, Levi trepó a la ventana de su habitación. Demoró otros cinco minutos en desatarlo. Eren se había tomado en serio eso de que nadie de la familia se enterara, lo cual alimentaba en sus hermanos un deseo mundano de que, solo un poquito, se sacara la mierda en su salto.

El trío se escabulló entre arbustos, jardines y perros, pasando casa por casa hasta llegar al parque del Gran Salto. Ahí se encontraba ese roble alto y macizo con esa rama de la que habían caído cientos de niños a lo largo de siglos de padres y municipios y grupos ecológicos negligentes.

Había gente reunida ya. Y Levi había notado el coche del oficinal Hannes a una cuadra. Pero, se calmó, al menos Erwin ya no estaba ocupándose de él, por lo que la vida se le había hecho un poco más sencilla (aunque pelear con su madre, ser reprendido por Petra y que su hermano arruinara una entrada de dinero segura no era precisamente la forma en que quería celebrar su nueva libertad).

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Levi, acercándose a Erd, Oluo, Gunter y una Petra que miraba a Eren en el árbol con desaprobación.

—Para haber sido a última hora, sí —contestó Oluo, mientras Erd y Gunter contaban unos boletos.

—No son muchos, pero es más de lo que esperábamos —añadió Erd.

—¿Seguro que vamos a apostar a su favor, Levi? —musitó Gunter.

Petra suspiró.

—Es un Yaeger —dijo—: cuando no son irresponsables, son obsesivos.

—¿Acaso estás diciendo que somos obsesivos compulsivos o algo así? —preguntó Levi, contando en su cabeza los porcentajes a repartir, si Eren fallaba el salto, iba a tener serios problemas.

—Por supuesto que digo eso —sonrió Petra.

Levi no sabía muy bien cómo responder cuando ella sonreía. Era un misterio que deseaba no solucionar.

* * *

><p>Eren contempló a la multitud desde la rama del roble. La cicatriz en la espalda le produjo escozor y le trajo memorias del salto fallido. Se arrepintió de haber hecho la cita en una noche sin luna y de haber roto varias de las bombillas del parque hace dos días en ese juego que consistía en batear las zapatillas de Armin lo más alto que pudieran.<p>

Desde esa altura no podía ver bien dónde estaba el suelo. Por un segundo pensó en echarse para atrás, pero no tenía idea de que hubiera tanta gente interesada en su salto. ¿Cómo un pequeño mensaje a Jean y Reiner se convirtió en más de treinta personas con las cámaras de sus celulares listas para filmarle? Ah, bueno, al menos las cámaras producían un poco de luz.

—Levi había armado una apuesta.

Eren se escarapeló y su terror se confirmó cuando volteó y encontró a Mikasa parada junto a él en la rama.

—Quería comprarme unas pesas con lo que sacáramos de las apuestas —añadió Mikasa—. Y como se te ocurrió adelantarte, Levi está haciendo milagros para sacar algo ahora.

—¿Eso significa? —Aunque Eren sabía qué significaba.

—El dinero que saquemos hoy es para Levi y para mí, ¿entiendes?

Eren movió los hombros en un gesto que declaraba que no le interesaba.

—¿Eso es lo que tenías que decir? ¿Me vas a dejar hacer el salto?

—Adelante —dijo Mikasa, sacándose la bufanda y agitándola en el aire mientras gritaba—: Atención, atención. El Salto va a empezar. Eren Yeager lo intentará. Favor de visitar después de sus perfiles de Facebook y confirmar su asistencia al Gran Salto Oficial que daré la siguiente semana.

—¿Podrías dejar de tratar esto como un asunto comercial? —se quejó Eren.

Mikasa le ignoró, pasó por su lado y se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol.

Eren le dio una última mirada de molestia antes de volver a concentrarse en el suelo y en el salto que tendría que dar.

—¿Estás listo? —gritó Armin desde abajo.

—¡Sí, que se alejen todos! —respondió Eren y vio a Levi y a sus amigos haciendo que la gente se colocara en filas a los lados.

El problema no era el salto (siempre y cuando tuvieras piernas resistentes y supieras cómo caer), el reto era saltar desde esa altura y además correr desde el árbol, saltar el contenedor de basura, pasar la cerca de acero oxidada (donde Eren quedó atrapado y se cortó la espalda) y cruzar la pista por una subida que usaban los chicos en patinetas, que dada la velocidad a la que se iría, implicaba saltar la pista y no cruzarla por las rayas blancas.

—¡Listo! —gritó Levi.

Mikasa hizo un último gesto de aprobación con la cabeza y Eren se colocó al borde de la rama. Miró abajo, empezó a contar.

Pero cuando estaba en el dos, se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo había saltado en el uno y medio. Pataleó por un instante y luego recuperó la cordura, a tiempo para balancear la fuerza de la caída con sus pies. El impactó dolió, pero Eren se aguantó. Pudo ver los rostros expectantes del público una vez que pisó tierra, todos los celulares grabando, Levi sacando cuentas, Armin ayudando en los porcentajes. Tomó aire y continuó la carrera en un instante. Sus piernas habían perdido peso, se sentía ligero, como seguro lo estaban esos cientos de muñecos rellenos que le regalaban a Mikasa y que ellos destripaban o intercambiaban de cabezas en sus tardes de ocio. El contenedor de basura apareció, siempre destapado, con asquerosas y misteriosas cosas en su interior. No valía esquivarlo. Eren dio un salto, se agarró del borde pegajoso y maloliente, echó su cuerpo adelante, se golpeó con el otro borde pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para sentir que sus piernas seguían en su lugar. Tocó el suelo de nuevo, una cáscara de manzana se había enredado en la liga de sus pantalones, la ignoró. Siguió corriendo, detenerse no era una opción. Sobre todo si le esperaba el gran reto. Fue ahí donde perdió la última vez, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero en realidad se había detenido porque tenía carne pegada en su cara del contenedor. Le había faltado impulso para saltar el cerco (siempre pudo esquivarlo, pero no había honor en ello), las púas se incrustaron en su espalda y mientras más trataba de pelear por avanzar, más rasgaban su piel.

Pero esta vez no. Y Eren se maravilló por ello. Aquella otra vez fue como si la llegada de los bomberos y paramédicos hubiera tardado una eternidad, y en cambio ahora no había tardado ni medio parpadeo en saltar la cerca. Su cuerpo ni se había acordado, pues siguió de largo hasta la pequeña subida de los chicos en patineta, a toda prisa, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y saltó. Más que un salto, Eren sintió que volaba, extendió los brazos sintiendo la libertad, la ausencia de leyes de la física. Pero entonces la gravedad le tomó de las piernas y lo jaló al suelo, Eren vio el otro lado de la acera acercándose, niveló su cuerpo de nuevo, sus pies se prepararon…

—¡Lo hizo! ¡Una caída limpia! —gritó alguien.

Luego hubo un coro que gritaba el nombre de Eren. Y este se sintió embriagado. Al otro lado de la pista vio a sus hermanos aplaudiendo, hasta creyó ver a sus padres felicitándole. El mundo entero lo hacía.

Eren tambaleó embriagado por la adrenalina, dio un paso, dos pasos en la pista y los rostros de los otros cambiaron de alegría a consternación.

—¡Eren, el camión! —gritó Mikasa desde la rama del roble.

En un parpadeo, Eren vio a Mikasa hacer el mismo recorrido en menos de la mitad del tiempo que él. Eren dio un paso y el camión pasó rozándole, con el chofer lanzándole un palabrota.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada, miró sus pantalones y comentó lo buena que era esa marca de tampones.

Eren dio otro paso más y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo había perdido balance.

—S-su bra-bra-braaa

El rostro de Armin se había contraído como si fuera un muñeco de plástico colocado demasiado tiempo sobre una flama.

Levi miró a todos lados, señaló hacia adelante como si hubiera encontrado lo que buscaba pero alguien se le adelantó.

—¡La policía!

Lo siguiente fue un escándalo incontrolable. Mikasa y Levi corrieron para recuperar el brazo de Eren mientras Armin, Jean y Reiner trataban de hacer algo por él. Aunque ese algo era gritar y mancharse de sangre.

Las sirenas finalmente se escucharon como si estuvieran al lado y una voz familiar para Armin y Eren llamó pidiendo una ambulancia.

—¡No tienes jurisdicción, lo dijiste! —gritó Levi mientras se acercaba con Mikasa a sus otros hermanos, sosteniendo de forma distraída y tétrica el brazo de Eren por la mano.

Erwin respiró profundo.

—Está bien, solo llamé a una ambulancia porque… —miró hacia Eren con preocupación—. Tu hermano ha perdido un brazo…

—Sí, lo sé, aquí está.

—Eso está bien… Pero…

—Lo recuperé, pueden pegárselo, ¿cierto?

—¡Levi! —Hannes se acercó al grupo—. ¡Qué mierda sucedió aquí!

—No tienes jurisdicción aquí —insistió Levi, mirando a Erwin mientras seguía sosteniendo el brazo—. Este no es un asunto de titanes, así que larg-

—Hermano… —interrumpió Mikasa, señalando hacia Eren. Armin, Jean y Reiner se habían apartado de pronto varios metros—. A Eren le está saliendo humo…

Levi soltó el brazo de Eren, Erwin se llevó una mano a la frente. Hannes le miró pidiendo consejo.

—Corran —ordenó Erwin.

Los policías y los pocos curiosos que quedaron obedecieron. Para cuando un grito abrumador invadió la noche, Levi estaba siendo cargado en el hombro de Erwin mientras Mikasa hacía lo mismo con Armin.

* * *

><p><strong>Quién es quién en esta historia:<strong>

**Oluo (19): **compañero de clase durante la secundaria de Levi y actual roommate.

**Petra (20)**: compañera de clase durante la secundaria de Levi, exnovia, madre de su hijo en camino y actual roommate.

**Erd (21):** amigo de Levi, se graduó un año antes, fue quien alquiló el departamento originalmente.

**Gunter (21)**: amigo de Levi, se graduó un año antes, primer roommate de Erd.

**Reiner (16)**: compañero de clases de Mikasa y ahora de Eren pues también repitió de año.

**Jean (16):** excompañero de clases de Mikasa, de quien está enamorado.

**Marco (16)**: compañero de clases y mejor amigo de Jean.

**Sasha (15)**: compañera de clases de Mikasa y Eren.

**Bert (14):** compañero de clases de Armin.


End file.
